Sarah Wexlar
Sarah Wexlar(Portrayed by Tatiana Maslany), is Dr. Tom and Marjorie's daughter, who ran away from home.Being Erica; Season 2 Episode 10 Personality Sarah is seen to be very gloomy at first, especially towards her parents. The reason why is because of them making her decisions, she also ran away from home for the same reason. During her time on the streets she joined a kind of rock/metal type gang in which she wears black clothing. She also seems to been stealing during this time as she conivced her father to run away from the dinner without paying. She has a great interest in art and is a very skilled drawer, as a matter of fact she wanted to become an artist. Taking away the fact that she hates her parents, she is seen to be very kind around others.Being Erica; Season 2 Episode 10 Synopsis Season 2 Sarah first appears when Dr. Tom takes Erica back to 1996 to show her his daughter. She's also seen in Dr. Tom's session with Dr. Naadiah. Being Dr.Tom Sarah and her gang is seen sitting on a cliff(or rock), when future Dr. Tom and Erica teleport back to 1996. future Dr. Tom points out his daughter and explains to Erica what happened. You then see Sarah and her father arguing, after that Sarah runs away.Being Erica; Season 2 Episode 1 The Wexlar's Dr. Tom returns to 1996 to stop his daughter from running away. {C}He's grabbing on to Sarah's arm, When Dr. Tom let's go of Sarah, she runs away and tells him she's never coming back home ever again. He runs after her telling her he just wants to talk but Sarah doesn't want to and that he should go back to work. Dr. Tom tells her he doesn't care about work and throws everything of his work in the trash. Sarah says he's embarrassing himself, but Dr. Tom just wants to have some lunch with him. Sarah thinks about it and then agrees, Martin, her boyfriend, isn't happy about this. At the diner, they talk about their past. After awhile they finish eating and are about to pay, except Dr. Tom threw away his wallet. Sarah tells her father that they should just go but Dr. Tom doesn't think its a good idea, Sarah asks him if he has a better idea. So they quietly move towards the exit until one of the employees spots them, they then run as fast as they can away from there. When they finally got back to the same place they take a rest. Dr. Tom asks Sarah where she and Martin are going but Sarah refuses to tell. It gets quiet for a while and Sarah decides to go back. Dr. Tom reminds her that she still has some time. Dr. Tom tells her he just wants to go and see how she spends her time. Sarah tells wonders what he thinks she's doing steal, vandalize, beg. Dr. Tom tells her that he doesn't know what she does, that's why he asks. They then go to a life-drawing class. Dr. Tom is surprised, Sarah tells him she spend a lot of her time there. The 2 then begin to draw. When the 2 finish they show each others drawings, Sarah finds Dr. Toms drawing very abstract. Dr. Tom finds Sarah's drawing really good. After that the two walk around town talking, Dr. Tom asks Sarah if he could have her drawing, she gives it to him. Dr. Tom tells her that she should've gone to art-school. Sarah thinks that her father is acting wierd all of a sudden, that he wanted her to do something different with her life. Dr. Tom tells her that he wished he didn't sayd that to her. They arrive back to Martin and the others. Dr. Tom says goodbye to his daughter and they hug. She walks towards the gangs fan, when she stops and tells her father that she doesn't want to go. She explains it to her boyfriend, who's really angry about it. Dr. Naadiah appears and talks to Dr. Tom. Sarah wonders what's going on Dr. Tom tells her its nothing to worry about. When they arrive at the house Sarah went to change and take a shower. Dr. Tom starts to cook in the meantime. Sarah finished her changing and removed all her make-up. After that Sarah's mother, Marjorie, walks in from work. Sarah asks her if its okay to come home, Marjorie says its okay if she's to stay. Dr. Tom says that Sarah's there for dinner. Marjorie wonders if Sarah ran out of money or had a fight with her boyfriend Martin. Sarah, who got angry, says it was a mistake for her to came back. Dr. Tom stops Sarah from leaving and tells Marjorie that they should be happy that Sarah's home. Marjorie says that she is, but tells him that she has a right to know why she came back and if she's going to stay this time. Dr. Tom takes Marjorie's arm and tells her to drop it, but before Dr. Tom could touch her she startles a bit, and everyone is silent for a moment. Dr. Tom asks Sarah to go set up the table, and she does. After Dinner, Marjorie asks Sarah about her plans and says that she's there for her if she needs help. Sarah says that she just got home, but Marjorie tells her that they can think ahead. Dr. Tom tells Marjorie that Sarah wants to pursue art. Marjorie thinks its a good idea, maybe graphic design. But Sarah actually wants to become an artist, Dr. Tom shows a drawing Sarah made, Marjorie thinks its lovely, but she feels drawing is more of a hobby then a real career, Dr. Tom tries to settle Marjorie down, but she keeps going about how artist have to take cleaning jobs, Sarah tells her mother that there's more to life then money and the two start to argue again, Marjorie tells her that her father feels the same way and that he hates too wake up knowing that his daughter is throwing away her life. Dr. Tom loses he's temper and yells at Marjorie telling her to stop. Marjorie then stands up and leaves the dining room and walks into the family room, she stays there for awhile walking around thinking. After that, Dr. Tom and Sarah stay in the room talking, Sarah says that she left because they wont let her live her life and leaves the house.Being Erica; Season 2 Episode 10 Season 4 At the season 4 finale we learn, that Sarah is Erica's first patient as a doctor. References Quotes *(to her mother):There's more to life then money actually, I know that's really hard for you to understand. *(to her father):You and Mom, you think you can make decisions for me for the rest of my live, forever! Navigation Category:Characters